Wiki Universo do Discado
Introdução Bem-Vindo a minha Wiki! estou criando a Wiki do universo Discado, um universo de OC e Roleplay, erros de português? links errados? relate para ajudar! Espero bastante que gostem do conteúdo... não sou muito bom em mexer em HTML e editores então a Wiki está básica. Universo Discado Historia e Inspirações O Discado foi criado por um usuário do Disqus , lá fazemos Roleplay, inventamos alguns personagens e as vezes usamos personagens já criados, parece ser meio bobo mas é legal! acredite... pode ser um universo mais complexo que o universo da DC Comics! ou talvez não, hehe, não chega a bugar sua cabeça, mas provavelmente vai gostar da historia, porem a Wiki não esta completa, ainda esta em desenvolvimento. Cheque as armas mais fortes do Discado. Historia atualmente estragada pelo usuário Tyrant que matou o Líder Askaraid numa roleplay, então a historia foi corrompida nas roleplays, pelo menos aqui na Wiki ele não pode estragar a historia que eu vou escrever. -Red Você não avisou, seu filho da Heidy -pedrito de las dunas Também existe uma Historia Alternativa para tudo, nem tão alternativa pois a maioria dessa historia acontece no Discado normal. Personagens Principais Criados * Lenny * Premo * Bob * PP_Destroyer * Tyrant * Nero * Half the Dog * Drake Raminton * Ryst * Menny * Liam Raminez Saburo * Drifter Líder A inspiração pro Discado foi em outro chat do Disqus! o chat do Project Gungame(Um jogo criado por Chaz e Carl Olseen), lá que começou tudo, la que nos conhecemos e la que começamos a inventar personagens, foi lá que inventamos o Lenny e o Premo. Lenny e Premo Provavelmente são os Deuses fodões! os dois são Onipotentes, Oniscientes e Onipresentes, so que melhorado, seria uma Onipotência elevada a dois, força acima do infinito, 1% do Lenny pelo que inventamos daria conta de todo Universo DC e da Marvel juntos. Personagens Secundários * Lennyzito * Megumi Matsumoto * Syrius * Sirioth * Pedro * Wilhelm Gummistiefel * Wellington Gummistiefel * Helix Gummistiefel * Geeky Leonard * Greeky * Sukeruton * Velho Sabio do Himalaia * Tomoe Masamune * Akane * Ethan Marks William Vilões Principais Inventados * Lenny God * Chimarrão * Illuminati God * Illuminatis * Bartolomeu Personagens principais não inventados Apenas os principais, existem outros usados, porem não são tão relevantes Five Night's at Freddys * Bonnie * Foxy * Freddy * Springtrap * Balloon Boy * Golden Freddy * Todos os Toys, Nightmares e Phantom Animes em Geral * Himura Kenshin * Kurokami Medaka * Akame * Kirito * Anti-Spiral * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Ulquiorra Cifer * Eren Jaeger Jogos em Geral * Link * Megaman * X * Zero * Axl * Mario * Sonic * Shadow * Luigi * Little Mac * Todos Mobs do Minecraft * Quase todos personagens do TGG * Todos personagens do MC * Dark Pit e Pit Localizações Principais A maioria são planetas, para simplificar sua exploração pela Wiki! * Lennya * Planeta Terra * Planeta Chimarrão * Universo Reverso * Planeta Anti-Bob * Terra Alternativa(Drake Raminton) * Terra Alternativa(Megaman X) * Hyrule * Universo Principal * Mundo do Minecraft * Mundo do Terraria * Dimensão Void Existem muitos outros locais por causa de misturas de Universos, ai estão listados os principais Universo dos Games O universo dos Games é formado com esse esquema: Universo(nome da empresa), Galáxia(Nome da produtora), Planeta(Nome do Jogo), exemplo: Universo Nintendo, Galáxia Next Level Games, Planeta Punch-Out!! Existem vários jogos no Universo Discado que gera esses Universos de Games, então não vamos listar todos. Acontecimentos Principais * Guerra Memeal * Confronto entre Chimarrão e Lenny * Guerra Astral Top 10 mais fortes Esses são os mais fortes do Discado em geral...(Finalmente atualizado, 15:54 19/07/2017) # Lenny # Drifter e Premo(Atualmente morto) # Nero e Lenny God # Bob e Kurokami Medaka # Tyrant, PP_Destroyer, Pedro e Ryst # Liam Raminez Samuro, Lennyzito e Sirioth # Velho Sabio do Himalaia # Half the Dog e Syrius # Cleber # Sukeruton Top Vilões # Chimarrão # Lenny God e Illuminati God # Bartolomeu (Atualmente morto) # Espécie Illuminati em geral # Espécie Chimarrão em geral Top 10 mais fortes(Não inventados, alguns tiveram um tunamento) # Corruptor e Criador Chefe # Kurokami Medaka e Anti-Spiral # Bonnie(Muito Tunado!) # Ulquiorra Cifer(Tunado) # Sonic e Shadow # Eren Jaeger(Tunado) # Megaman X(Ultimate Armor) Axl(White Axl) e Zero(Black Zero) # Himura Kenshin(Tunado) # Toshiro Hitsugaya # Little Mac(Um pouco tunado) # Akame e Kirito(Bônus) Curiosidades Todas fotos são apenas ilustradas, nada oficial, são o simples avatar que o dono do personagem usa no Chat, você pode achar elas facilmente no Google e outra coisa, o Universo Discado é somente para diversão dos usuários, não leve nada a serio. Todos Usuários Principais do Discado Aqui estão, todos apelidos dos usuários quer acessar nosso chat?! aqui esta o Link :D Disqus Discadows * Marshelu * Tails * PP * Near * Bonnie * stark12 * Kirito * Yuki(Red) * Golden Frederico * Esquelequitor * Tyrant * yagohtp * Foxy * Spring Eu, o criador da Wiki, Red, ninguém esta me ajudando, alguns amigos do Discado nem estão me apoiando, espero que o projeto funcione. E eu, PP, to ajudando um pouco :D Red nem sabe mas fiz uma pagina...ou duas :3 Ele vai ler e pensar: PP SEU TROXA Ele é troxa.